New Scotland Yard
by XxBoonesGirlxX
Summary: Continuation of my first story. The Doctor and I pick up and friend and then go to London where we meet some familiar faces


"So, all of time and space! Where do you want to start?" The Doctor had his hands on the controls of the TARDIS, eyes sparkling and smile wide. I considered this for a moment. All of time and space. Everything that was and that will be. My mind swirled with the events I had studied at university in all my history classes. And that was just earth! There were god knows how many planets out there to explore. A chill of excitement ran up my spine. This was actually happening. I was standing in the TARDIS control room ready to travel with the Doctor. How many times had I watched this happen on TV and dream of it happening to me. Until last night I thought it was extremely impossible. "I want to see..." I stopped. Watching on TV...Shannon.

When I had started watching the series I had contacted a friend from university. She was in New York, I was in London and whenever our schedules and time difference allowed we would watch episodes together on netflix, making a running commentary on Skype through the entire episode. We had to go get Shannon."...New York" I said. A slightly puzzled look crossed the Doctor's face. "New York City? Aren't you from near there? OH, I see...when do you want to see New York? Back when it was New Amsterdam? Or do you want to see New, New, New, New, New, New York? We can do any of those... well,except New York 1938..."

"I know." I butted in. I didn't need him thinking about all that. "And not New York City...Upstate. And in the present."

"That's certainly not the most exciting place someone has asked me to take them. Are you sure?" I nodded, "Yup. There's someone we need to pick up." He took his hand off the controls and sighed. "Ashlee..."

"Look, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. She's a friend. A friend who would absolutely murder me if she found out I was with you and didn't tell her. You can say no once we're there, but please, at least see her."

He sighed heavily and nodded. "All right. Where exactly are we going?"

The sun was shining when I stepped out of the TARDIS. I breathed in the crisp smell of New York in autumn. Most of the leaves here had already turned, unlike London. I smiled, a shiver of excitement running through me. This was going to be fun. "Doctor, come on!" He stepped out the door and gazed around. "A shop? You brought me to a shop?" He gestured towards the building in front of us. We were standing at the back of a Wegmans. "Is that a problem?" "No...it's just...not the most exciting place I've ever been." "We'll get to exciting." I smiled and laughed. "I promise. I know patience isn't your strong suit, but chill for just a second, ok?" He stared at me for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Ok, ok, I get it. Patience." He sighed and his smile faded slightly. "I haven't laughed like that in awhile." He admitted. "Anyway, onward!" Linking arms we walked towards the back door.  
"So, when are we exactly?"

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, when are you? He looked at me quizzically.

"You know, I still don't get how you know me anyway." Oh god. How do I explain that? Do I even try? Wouldn't that cause some sort of paradox? How does that work anyway?  
"Well, I just...um..."  
"What was it? Huh? Christmas invasion? Those stupid cubes?" The cubes! And he mentioned New York...so, he had lost Amy and Rory at least.

"Yeah, it was the cubes." I paused, then decided to jump right in. "Have you been hiding in clouds above Victorian London lately?"

"Have I been what?" Well, that answers that question.

"Never mind. Let's go!"

We walked up to the back door and found it firmly locked. "We could just go in the front you know."

"Go in the front?" The Doctor made a face that looked as if I had told him bow ties were ugly. "Where is the adventure in going in the front? If you are going to make me go to a shop, at least let me sonic a door or two."  
"I am not making you go anywhere. You could have said no." Ignoring me, he pulled out the sonic and unlocked the door. Pulling it opened he gestured towards me to enter first. I stepped in to discover about 15 people sitting at tables staring at us. Great, we were in the break room. "Couldn't have come in through the stock room could we." I whispered.

"Uh, hello there." He walked towards the people who were still staring in silence. "We are, uh," He pulled the psychic paper from his pocket and held it out towards the closest person to him- a guy who was built rather like a truck.

"You're emergency door inspectors?" The truck-man looked suspiciously from the Doctor to me.

"Yes, that's exactly it." I nodded along and smiled, carefully not saying anything.

"Why are you testing it from the outside?" It took all I had not to burst out laughing.

"Well, you see, it's all very scientific. Wouldn't want to trouble you with it. But I do need to go explain it to your manager right away. Come along, Ms. Jones." At that he grabbed me by the wrist and gently pulled me out of the room. Once we were in the hall and the break room I lost it. "Oh my god. That was fantastic." I dissolved in to another fit of giggles while the Doctor just stared at me with a bemused look on his face.

"Are you quite finished?"

Gasping for air I answered, "Yes, yes I'm fine." We set off down the hall and passed some offices until we found a door that looked like it lead to the sales floor. "Ok," I said as we pushed the door open. "She's on register. And I have an idea." I stood on my toes and whispered my plan. He smiled and nodded. "Let's go."

We pushed through the door and in to the store itself. I started to walk straight towards the general front area where the tills would be. After about ten seconds of walking I noticed something. I was walking alone. The Doctor was not next to me anymore. "Doctor?" I turned to see him spinning around slowly.  
"What is this place?" He spun again, pointing to the 'Old World Cheese' section. "They have a section...just for cheese? Oh ho! America is wonderful!" He clapped his hands together and raced towards a neatly stacked display of cheese wheels. "I mean look at this!" He pointed excitedly. I smiled and laughed. Oh how ridiculous this man is. "Doctor! There will be time to look at cheese later!"

"Oh all right." He relented. I smiled to myself as we walked through the produce section up to the front. I had only really known him for not even 24 hours. Still I could feel myself growing more attached to him at every moment. Not a romantic attachment per se, but more like that cousin you only saw on Christmas but looked forward to seeing every year cause they were just so cool and you admired them so much.

Finally, the long rows of tills were in view. I searched the backs of every cashier's head, "Ok, I've found her. Third from the door." I whispered. The Doctor gave curt nod. We walked slowly and carefully, approaching her till from behind. I was praying every second that she wouldn't turn around. We passed her till and then turned and dropped behind the magazine rack at the end of the next one. Not wanting to jinx anything, I nodded, not saying a word. There was a woman in the queue, piling an entire cart full of groceries on the belt. Perfect. In a quick motion while Shannon wasn't looking, the Doctor took his screwdriver, put down one of the item dividers and put the sonic on the belt. He crouched behind me and we watched. I was suddenly aware that I really had to pee. It was like when I played hide and seek or manhunt as a kid...as soon as I would hide, I would have to pee. Something to do with adrenaline I'm sure.

After what seemed like hours, the woman paid and left. Shannon moved the divider and stopped short. "What the hell?" She said out loud. She picked up the sonic and stared at it. "Ok, who did this? Ha ha, very funny." She turned to face the lane behind her. Perfect. While her back was turned the Doctor got up. Rather ungracefully, I might add, I got an elbow to the face. He strolled down the line to the register. "I'm sorry, that was me. Can I have that back please?" In almost slow motion, Shannon turned and and looked up. I watched her face go through stages of awe and disbelief. This was so perfect, I want to jump out of my hiding place, but some how I kept my composure. After a few seconds of blinking in silence with her mouth hanging open, Shannon finally spoke. " .Ass!"

"Excuse me?" The Doctor responded, looking utterly confused and slightly offended. That was it, I couldn't stay hidden anymore. I stood up and as casually as I could manage, walked to join the Doctor. "Hi!" That was all I managed to squeak out. I was smiling so huge my face hurt, I wanted to jump up and down and squeal, but being in public I had to force myself to remain somewhat normal.

Shannon again was silent, blinking rapidly. I could almost see her brain trying to process what was happening. "What the hell!?" She exclaimed again.

"I can explain later." I answered.

"For now," The Doctor began, "we were wondering if you'd like to..." He didn't even get to finish his sentence.  
"Yes! Oh my god yes!" With that Shannon shut off her lane light, put up her closed sign and shut off her register. "Andrew," she yelled. "I'm leaving!" A petite man with glasses and rather large ears came racing over.

"What do you mean you're leaving? You're scheduled till 3:30."

"I am leaving."

"No, I don't think you understand, you're here till 3:30." He frantically pointed at his clipboard.  
"I am leaving." She said again, this time emphasizing each word. "Let's go." She turned her back towards the manager and began to walk out the front door. With a shrug towards her manager, the Doctor and I quickly followed her out.  
Once in the parking lot, Shannon stopped abruptly. "Oh my god. What have I done?" She turned towards me and the Doctor. "I am so going to get fired. Who cares, I mean, the Doctor just showed up at my store." At that she stopped and stared at the Doctor again. She squinted at his face. "You are the real Doctor right? I'm not dreaming? This is real? I'm not on a hidden camera show am I? Are you a really good impersonator?" With that she reached up and pulled at his floppy hair. "Is this a wig?"

"Ow!" The Doctor explained, slapping away her hand. "Yes it's real and no, I am not an impersonator! It's me see!" He pulled at his face, contorting it in a way only he could. "Me! Floppy hair, bow tie, two hearts." He straightened his bow tie and turned to me. "You didn't mention she was so grabby. That hurt!" He rubbed his head.

"Honestly, that's a rather mild reaction compared to what I was imagining."  
"Hold up. I'm still processing here. How did this," she gestured between the Doctor and myself, "even happen?"  
"Ok," I started. "Let's walk and talk." I told Shannon the story about the night before and how the Doctor had shown up as we walked around to the back of the store where the Tardis was parked.

"Oh my god!" Shannon exclaimed once she caught sight of it. "Holy shit, it's actually there!"

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened. "Want to go in?" He smiled.

"Yes!"

The Doctor and I let Shannon go in before us. She slowly walked up to the control panel, then turned and glanced around the entire room. "Wow," she whispered. "This is so much better than I ever dreamed."

The Doctor grinned, his entire face lighting up. "So, are we good? Where to?" He asked, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

"Wait!" Shannon exclaimed. "This is insane. If I'm leaving, I need to...I need to get...hang on! Don't move!" With that she ran out the Tardis doors and back towards Wegmans.

"Where is she going?"

" I have no idea." After about five minutes of waiting in silence, the Doctor suddenly gave a slight jump. "What? What is it?"

"A message on the psychic paper." He pulled out the black, wallet looking paper and read it, his brow wrinkling as he read.

"What does it say?"

"I think we need to make a quick trip back to London." He said slowly, putting the paper back in his jacket. "An old acquaintance of mine needs my help. But how he got to modern London, I have no idea."

Just then there was a knock on the Tardis door. The Doctor opened it to reveal Shannon, panting slightly. She now had her purse, jacket and a bag of food. "Why do you have food?" The Doctor asked."I have food."

"Do you have organic rosemary olive oil bread?"

"No, no I actually don't"

"Well then, this was necessary."

I stifled a giggle at Shannon's insistent face. "So anyway, while you were gone, Doc here got a message."

"Ooh, really? From who?" Shannon asked placing her pile off things on the floor.

"Someone who helped me out once." The Doctor explained as he began to flip the controls, getting the Tardis ready to fly. "His name's John Riddell, I met him in the late 19th Century. He's somehow in modern London now. And apparently going by Greg"

Ridell. That name sounded kind of familiar, but I couldn't place it. "Did he say what he wanted?" I asked, grabbing on to the railing as the Tardis began to fly.

"No, but I'm guessing it has something to do with him being completely out of his time."

"That'd be enough for me to call you." Shannon added.

We landed with a hard thunk. "Well, let's see what this is all about shall we?" He opened the doors and we stepped out onto a gray, drizzly London street. I shivered and pulled my sweater around me. Meanwhile Shannon was staring in awe. "No way!We're in freaking London!" She cried. "Dammit, where is my phone...I need to take pictures!" She started searching her jacket pockets until she found it. She began clicking away at surrounding buildings. "No way!" She exclaimed again.

"What?" I asked turning to face her direction. Then I realized where I was. I was standing in Victoria, in front of the New Scotland Yard building. "Doctor? Is this right?" He craned his head and squinted at the building. "This is where he said, and this is where the Tardis took us."

"So what do we do? Just waltz in the front door?"

"Always works for me." The Doctor walked right towards the front door of the building. After giving each other quick glances, Shannon and I hurried to catch up.

We walked inside to discover what looked much like a normal office building...except everyone was wearing police uniforms and had billy clubs. The Doctor approached the brunette woman at the desk.  
"Hello there." He said , smiling. "I'm the Doctor I'm here for..."

"Did you say the Doctor?" She replied in a distinctly Northern accent.

"Yes, yes that's me." The Doctor said slowly, looking a bit suspicious. The woman picked up her phone and dialed a few numbers. "DI? He's here." She paused for a moment then hung up. She motioned towards a waiting area. "He'll be right down, you can sit there." The waiting area was a configuration of four black, leather couches in a square. A coffee table with magazines and newspapers was in the middle. The Doctor took one couch, and Shannon and I took another, our backs towards the door that most likely lead to the offices. Within a few minutes we heard the door open.  
"Ah. Riddell." The Doctor said standing up and walking to the door.

"No, not Riddell now." Whoa. The voice. I know that voice. Shannon and I stood up fast. We turned to face a familiar man with short, gray hair. He was clean shaven, and wearing an expensive looking navy suit. "It's Lestrade now, actually. It's good to see you again Doctor." They shook hands, smiling at one another. Shannon and I stood open mouthed. When we did speak, it was at the exact same time.

"What in the actual hell." I said slowly, over Shannon's "No fucking way." For the first time, Lestrade glanced over at us. "And who are they? What happened to the beaky guy? And that feisty girl? I liked them."

I audibly moaned as a look of sadness and despair crossed the Doctors face. The look was almost too quick to catch, but I saw. He put on a fake smile, "They had to... stop traveling" he said. "These are my new friends, Shannon and Ashlee." He gestured towards us. Lestrade nodded in our direction. "Hello."

"Hey."

"Um, hi."

He looked at us a bit confusedly, started to say something and then stopped. "So, Doctor. Can we, um, can we talk?"

"Sure Greg." He smiled.

"Great. Follow me." He opened the door and let the Doctor step through it. "Are you girls coming?"

"Of course they are." The Doctor answered. "They're my friends."

We walked down a long, florescent lit hallway passing offices and meeting rooms. At the end of the hall was a lift. The four of us piled in and Lestrade pressed the button for the 3rd floor. What followed was the strangest lift ride I had ever been on. My mind was going a million miles per hour. Ok, the Doctor was real, I had gotten over that one pretty quick. This however. This was going to take some getting used to. I remembered why the name Riddell had sounded so familiar, he had been on the ship with the dinosaurs and Nefertiti. So there was that connection. Then my whirling mind came to a sudden halt. Wait a minute. Riddell was now DI Lestrade...and if DI Lestrade was real... .GOD. I glanced at Shannon. "Oh my god!" I mouthed. "I know!" she returned.

The lift stopped and with a ding the doors opened. We walked down another hall to a door marked 'DI '. Lestrade opened the door and let us file in in front of him. He strode around and sat behind his desk, motioning us towards the two chairs that sat against the wall. "Sorry, one of you will have to stand." The Doctor nodded towards the two of us and we sat. The Doctor leaned against the wall by the door.

"Now Greg," he began. "I have a lot of questions for you right now, because the last time I saw you I was dropping you and Nefi off in the 19th Century."

Lestrade let out a long sigh. He paused, as if carefully choosing his words. "You're right. That's where we were. And we were happy, she changed her name, to Susan, and we married." he sighed again. "But traveling with you Doctor, you notice things. We started noticing one thing in particular. Angels." I let out some sort of noise half way between a gasp and a groan.

"Oh Riddell." The Doctor stood straight. "I am so, so sorry. I should have known."  
Lestrade cleared his throat. "Thank you, Doctor. But unfortunately, I am not finished. One of our friends had disappeared. He had been last seen on a walk in Epping Forest, in the East. So we went, Nefi and I. We thought we could find what happened, we thought that traveling with you had given us enough knowledge. We had fought dinosaurs and lizard people for God's sake. We found him. His body was like nothing I have ever seen before. Even with all my hunting experience. We knew we needed to get out, and quickly. We ran. We got separated somehow. I turned back, but I couldn't find her. I could hear her screaming, but I was so disoriented that I couldn't figure out which direction she was in." He stopped and cleared his throat again. My heart hurt. I knew this story could not end well. "I found her. Her body the same way our friends had been. I carried her to the police. There was an investigation, I was cleared of course. One Tuesday that spring, I went to put flowers on her grave, like I did every week. I sat and talked to her. And that's when it I happened. I didn't even hear it coming. The next thing I knew I was still in London, but it was different. Noisy and fast. Full of strange smells and sounds. It was 2001. I couldn't believe it, 2001? I had never even dreamed of a date like that. I knew it was an Angel. We had read about them, Susan...Nefi, and I. I dusted myself off, and went on my way. It was hard, at first. The murders still haunted me, every day. So, I decided to become a policeman. Figured I could help people now, and maybe they wouldn't end up like me. Twelve years later, here I am. And I decided to call you, Doctor. Because I found this." He pulled a file out from his drawer and placed it on his desk. "Four more murders. All that same year, all in that park. Huge cover up. Nobody wanted another Ripper, especially not the force in the East."

"Greg, I can't take you back..." The Doctor started, a look of pity crossed his face.

"I know. I know you can't. I know the Angels would just come after me again. I'm not asking you to take me. I'm asking you to go back, and I'm asking you to take someone else." As if on cue, the door to the office swung open.  
"Lestrade, what is this about?" An annoyed voice came from a tall man. He was wearing a long navy coat and blue scarf, his black, curly hair was slightly damp from the rain. The tall man was followed by a petite blonde man, wearing brown corduroys and a cream jumper.

"Ah, Sherlock, John." Lestrade stood.

Shannon and I stood too, out of pure shock. We glanced at each other, and I tried to say something, but words would not come out. Shannon's face was an expression somewhere between glee and disbelief. I'm sure mine looked the same. My heart was pounding and my brain was trying to rationalize what was happening, but only one thought kept repeating itself. I was in the presence of not only the Doctor, but now Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.


End file.
